Typically, headphones include audio drivers or speakers that are placed close to a user's head or in the user's ears for listening to audio content. In-ear versions of the headphones are also referred to as earbuds or earphones. Some headphones include wires that are plugged into an audio source to receive audio signals that drive the audio drivers in the headphones. Often, the wired headphones do not include any active circuits or power supplies. Some headphones include wireless connections for receiving wireless signals that include audio content. The wireless headphones receive and process the wireless signals to provide audio signals that drive the audio drivers in the headphones. The wireless headphones include active circuits and at least one power supply for processing the wireless signals and reproducing the audio content through the audio drivers.